


关于爱情、生存和死亡

by aswhenmos



Category: Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aswhenmos/pseuds/aswhenmos
Summary: 是存一篇旧文。概要：Diana和Lois也许都是关于爱情的，但Lex Luthor是关于生存，和死亡的。是重启前（上世纪古早。。。）Superman和Action Comics的漫画同人，内容以漫画剧情为基础，添油加醋（还加肉）地讲述氪石戒指辐射导致的Lex之死。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CP：Clark Kent/Lex Luthor 斜线有意义
> 
> 警告：  
> 肢体残缺（截肢） ，主要角色死亡（某种意义上） ，Non-con  
> 以及你们预料中的OOC和各种捏造
> 
> And，作者什么都不拥有

I.

向Diana示爱是个失败，好在事情没有变得太尴尬——至少Clark觉得最后他们应该不算太尴尬；虽然之前他甚至谈及了他有点“那个”的梦。多亏Darkseid分了神，他默默地在自己喉咙后面嘀咕了一句。  
回去的路上Clark想要松口气，他希望这就算结束了；回到星球日报他才发现远不是这样：并不是每天都能在他们的编辑部碰上所有人都拿着一份波士顿Globe-Leader的场景，而且那上面的头版大字还写着“真爱”，配着他（超人）和Diana的照片。  
Clark也被递了一份。那甚至都不是什么亲密的合照，只是“他俩（各自）的照片”。但这显然已经抢了Lois的头条。  
他注意到Lois已经出短差回来了，也拿着一份波士顿全球领袖。但她看样子才刚进屋，桌上的书本报章都还跟她出差之前摞好的一样。不同寻常的是，原本这种新闻最能引发Lois Lane侃侃而谈；然而现在，她居然盯着那篇报道都沉默了六七分钟了。  
Clark立刻感觉他应该解释点什么。……上周他带Lois参观Kent农场，爸妈跟她说自己是和超人一起被抚养长大的，就像亲兄弟，他当然应该解释点什么。  
“Lois，”他没太多想就匆忙开口，之后才脸上一热、觉得自己嘴唇上还沾着Diana的味道，“…这肯定不是像波士顿他们暗示的那样。我觉得超人和神奇女侠，他们之间应该是一种互相的尊敬和、仰慕，但是肯定不是，呃……”他努力组织语言，想让他的说法既客观又有说服力，但Lois看起来完全没有听进去，她几乎有点六神无主，在跟Perry打了招呼之后就直接回家去了。Clark盯着她下楼、上街，一直到消失在街角，发觉到她连走路的步伐都有点死气沉沉。  
虽然前两天她超负荷工作，但这不像Lois。Clark总觉得自己应该再努力解释一下，这也是为什么他晚些时候跑去造访Lois家的原因。

那时候天刚刚黑，Lois显然没意料到他的拜访，但犹豫了一下还是让他进房了。Clark不知道他透过眼镜片无辜又很想做点什么的眼神帮了他大忙，以至于Lois说要去洗个澡，让他在客厅等她的时候，他想得全是：回家这么久，Lois连出差回来那套衣服都没换，她真得好好清理一下了。  
跟着他怡然自得地研究Lois家的装潢和墙纸，直到Jimmy那块手表突然噪声大作；然后他便想也没想、站起来挺胸一拉衬衫，推开窗户就飞走了。  
十分钟之后隔着一条街都能听到裹着性感粉红浴袍的Lois怒吼“Kent!!!!”的声音。

事后被Lois指着鼻子的时候，Clark还是感觉有点无辜。  
他那几天思路一直都有点乱，还做了很多关于爱情和家庭的思考。虽然事实可能只是他积累了足够多的欲望，而这个可怜的小镇男孩所受的教育又不能让他随便找人来上一炮。所以最近他真的是把工作（Clark Kent的，以及超人的）当做救命稻草了。  
当然，Clark也试着做了一点突破尝试；比如跟Diana。但那真的是个错误，波士顿那帮新闻人绝对没有仔细想过这件事；Diana是个真正的神裔，而他不是。他就是个堪萨斯农夫的儿子。  
Clark想到这儿的时候觉得理直气壮。  
但是很快他想起彼时去找Diana的初衷，一下子又不那么确定了。

他去找她，是因为他渴望某种相同，某种理解；作为一具可以在天空翱翔的不朽之身。  
只是结果终究令他失望，他和她 **也** 不同。

他是真心宁愿自己能够一直被麻烦事分神，比如Luthor和氪石什么的；好让他不去想那些让他孤独又不舒坦的渴望。

说到Luthor。

  
/


	2. Chapter 2

II.

说到Luthor。

Captain Sawyer坐在Lexcorp顶楼庄重敞亮的大办公室里，叠着腿翘着她漆黑铮亮的皮靴，在房间里架着香烟吞云吐雾，就好像当她面对的人足够邪恶，那些身为公务员的基本礼仪就全都得到了赦免一样。而邀她前来的Lex Luthor对此没有表现任何不满，他叫她“Maggie”、脸上带着笑，几乎就像个真正的老朋友；除去丝毫没有提供烟灰缸的打算。  
他身上有一些显而易见的变化，让Sawyer忍不住多打量了书桌后面的男人几眼。不过除去消瘦得有点明显，这个男人还是神采奕奕、一副傲慢到谦逊的自负模样。

至于对话本身；试图找出Lexcorp犯罪证据的努力（虽然正如Lex所指出的，目前都是徒劳）和疑犯本身根本没有争论的价值，Sawyer更懒得去理那些拐弯抹角的句子；Luthor的意图从来不是他听上去的那样。她注意到的是他这次耐心似乎特别足，一边说话一边把一叠文件取出夹子、一张一张排上桌面，也不急于任何反应或是回答。  
当然，如果话题不是围绕大都会纳税人的钱是怎么被花在每天关心Lex Luthor吃饭先拿刀子还是叉子、上楼梯先迈左脚还是右脚的，他低沉的男中音其实还能更叫人受用一些。  
Sawyer推了一下转椅探头去看桌上的纸张，Lex大方地把空文件夹放到桌角，还让文件夹侧脊上“Margaret Sawyer”几个字正对着她；一秒之后女探长擎在指间明明灭灭的烟就被直接按在了Luthor干净得反光的桌面上。

“你调查我？？！”  
Lex把其中一页纸滑过桌面推向她，无声邀请她自己查阅。  
Sawyer显然不准备接受更多邀请了，“我用不着别人告诉我我自己的隐私！”她几乎是压着才没吼出来。  
“当然、当然，虽然不应该这么形容女士的秘密，但这的确都是陈芝麻烂谷子了。”Lex敷衍地点点头，扫了一眼香烟在桌上烫出的黑印子，伸手按了一下桌旁的传唤铃。  
婚姻不幸的女探长还没能酝酿出一场完整的风暴，办公室门口一声清脆铃响，跟着一个年轻女秘书就推门进来了。她有一头金灿灿的卷发，高挑丰满，像一棵挺拔可爱的年轻向日葵。Sawyer的视线不自觉地从Lex身上转到了女秘书身上。

“您叫我吗，Mr. Luthor？”鹅黄衬衫和棕色西装短裙柔软地裹出女孩丰满的曲线，一对珍珠耳环在她脸蛋两边、衬得笑容散发出柔光。  
“是啊，真抱歉又把桌面弄得这么乱，可以麻烦你收拾一下吗？”  
女孩甜美地答应着，几乎是贴在Lex身边、伸长雪白纤细的胳膊，把被铺开的文件又一页一页收集起来，一面还被Lex对她新换的香水的评价取悦得咯咯轻笑。等那些葱杆似的手指清理完了桌上的香烟，Lex笑着对她挥挥手，女孩离开了房间。  
Sawyer全程一言不发。  
该死的Lex Luthor，他不光知道她是个同性恋，……甚至连她的口味都摸得一清二楚。

“Margaret，这大概是我一生中最悲伤的一个发现：每个人都有个价格。问题只是多少而已。”Lex脸上的表情甚至真有些称得上悲伤，Sawyer咬牙切齿地想，她知道这不是Luthor提出的价格，他只是打了个比方——就像他可以用这个向日葵女孩贿赂她，他也可以毁了她的家和她的生活。  
她真的不想想象Jamie（她那个曾经险些失去的女儿，她最珍惜的家人）走进来清理桌面的情形。

所以她没有去想。  
女探长现在撑在Lex的办公桌前，俯瞰着皮椅里的男人，试图用表情加语言，清楚地告诉这个亿万富翁，世界上并不是所有人都会按照他的游戏规则玩；而他现在面对的就是其中一个。  
诚实地说，内心里她从没期待Lex能听进去，但对方的反应这次的确出乎她的意料：Lex站了起来，自信满满地似乎正要开口给她什么决定性一击，然而他倒了下去。

  
/


	3. Chapter 3

III.

Luthor是扶着他的右手倒下的，中途身子磕碰上桌子发出一声闷响，桌上咖啡杯也被撞翻了滚落在地。  
Sawyer本能地一推桌面向后躲去，但男人除了摔倒下去似乎就没有下一步动作了。她提高音量叫了一声“Luthor?”  
没有回答。  
她重新上前一步，越过办公桌看到他几乎是完全蜷缩在地板上。他的左手死死掐住右手腕，指甲泛红骨节发白，手背上青脉暴起；而没有回答的原因是他的牙齿正死死咬住下唇。鉴于这个男人脑袋上光溜溜的，Sawyer可以清楚看到他后颈的肌肉绷得僵直、微微抽搐，汗珠以肉眼可见的速度在他苍白的额头上聚起来，大滴大滴地滚落颧骨和脸颊。  
Luthor看起来就像在抵抗什么剧烈的不适，或者疼痛，甚至于无暇顾及Sawyer正看到他这幅扭曲地缩在地上的样子；更别提桌上那些家底档案了。

几秒之后，惊叫声里办公室外的员工破门涌了进来，其中两个冲上去扶起他，另一个把咖啡杯踢开他身边、在几次徒劳的呼唤“Mr. Luthor”之后终于换来男人抽气般的一声模糊命令，随即便冲出去呼叫他的私人医生了。  
Sawyer没有久留，她仍旧担心有诈。但她离开时一言不发，似乎仍震惊于刚才所见的场面。那实在不像计划好的，也不太像Luthor一贯的风格；换句话说，几乎就像真的，就像Luthor真的病了。她想起Lex微微凹陷的脸颊和显得更加突兀的颧骨，眉头拧成了个疙瘩。

从Lexcorp大厦里出来坐回车里，Captain Sawyer才又恢复成老样子——像她每次跟Luthor的事扯上关系的那种老样子：雷霆怒气刚过，嘴唇绷成一条直线。  
但她的双手空空，那份个人资料仍在Lex桌面上，它们是原件，但她没有趁机取走。  
就像Lex所肯定的，这个女人不屑于用跟Lex同等的手段反抗，也像她自己说的，她不会按他的规则玩。所以直到Lex的医生到场，他的疼痛也开始消退，Luthor也没有去管桌上那些档案。  
之后Lex被送进了大厦的私人病房。那天剩下的时间他都和私人医生Dr. Kelly呆在那儿，尽管刚刚从发作里恢复令他疲惫不堪，但他仍坚持不厌其烦地把所有想得到的测试都做了一遍。  
只是没人想得到，病痛的根源竟是那枚戒指。

不出意料，深夜拿到化验结果，Luthor在病房大发雷霆；当初打造戒指的时候安排过系统测试，那时的报告丝毫没有提出氪石会对人体有任何负面影响；但现在刚过几个月，这就已经癌变了！？那些辐射衰变分析到底是干什么吃的？  
而且Lex讨厌Kelly给他的确诊：“氪石戒指中毒”，听起来像是沉迷什么似的。那当然不是沉迷，那是一种控制。戒指一向都是权力的象征，而这枚戒指则代表着他——Lex Luthor的不可碰触（惹不起），哪怕是钢铁之躯的超人！  
好在他的体力不足，让这场震怒如同狂风骤雨，来势汹涌但去得也快。  
发火发得精疲力尽后，Lex倒进了沙发里，终于低下声音、开始哑着嗓子催促那些垂头站着的白大褂们行动起来准备手术——他读了那些报告、所有的化验数据，他也看了他自己的组织取样。他现在已经有了判断：反正早晚都保不住他的右手；那么截肢越早越好。  
鉴于这个男人在领域内的惊人天才和他一向的果决，在场的医生中没有任何人有半句质疑。他们按照被要求地，立即就投入了准备。

Lex则在上手术台前用了点时间更换掉公司系统、银行和保险的签名记录。那枚幽绿荧光的宝石戒指也被收进铺着天鹅绒的小铅盒，由穿着白衣带着塑胶手套的医护人员带离了房间。

无论如何，他最后还是摘下了戒指。

/


	4. Chapter 4

IV.

接下去的几周有点应验Clark的期望。  
他那天从小巷子里救出个一个被围困的男人，刚一脱险，他就对着他跪拜了下去——脑门碰地的那种。别说在场警察，超人都给吓住了；那个男人得比Clark还大上不少。

从他口中Clark才第一次听说了美国还有信奉超人的……宗教，姑且叫它宗教吧。虽然也就几十人，但是一个完整的小团体，不仅有分工职位，还有每周固定的礼拜仪式。  
起初Clark是新奇的；毕竟这体验与众不同。想想看，现在这世道除了Diana和奥林匹斯的众神，还有谁曾被人俯首膜拜过？——说真的，连那些神都已经没什么人膜拜了。他还新鲜地偷偷对Bob试了个花招(Bob Galt，那个宗教团体选派出来向超人寻求帮助的“信使”)：趁没人注意时用热视线给他留了个讯息，弄得像是一个神秘记号， **启示** 他要相信Clark Kent、把所有的故事都告诉星球日报记者。结果当然是非常奏效。  
之后他把Bob引荐给了Perry，因为这个边缘宗教小团体被攻击的背后显然还有故事，但这些崇拜者的态度实在让超人自己难以直面（Clark真的不知道对着向他磕头的人除了说‘别这样’还能怎么办），他需要Perry支持Clark Kent的记者身份继续调查。尽管那意味着至少双倍于超人平常处理这些所用的时间和精力，不过当下，多些分心的噱头正是他期待的。

然而随着对这些崇拜者的新鲜劲渐渐消退，当Clark真正见识到那副膜拜场景之后，他就有点反胃了。不光是因为背后的密谋者让他不舒服，而且是这些崇拜本身——众人齐齐对着他的塑像匍匐祈祷、念念有词，这些“信众”之间说话的口吻，以及因为先前那个“启示”，他不得不被称作“the Blessed Kent”。…… 天啊。  
亲临结社藏身地点不到十分钟，Clark就决定他绝对接受不了这个。他当然不是没见过宗教信徒，他也见过那些对Diana恭敬有加的亚马逊女人；然而那些都显得很正常，可这个，这个哪儿都不正常！——他绝不是神，也不会是。  
同时甚至他自己都没有意识到的是，听说这个诡异的结社很多成员都通过崇拜超人而拥有了超能力、并且亲眼见识了其中几个后，Clark非常不快。他们的能力有些还算实用——操纵沙土，超级听力；有些无足轻重，比如Bob可以向他希望的对象展示一段记忆。但不论哪种都让他反感。他也没细想那是什么样的反感，他只觉得不该是这样，普通人就该像大都会那些兢兢业业的市民那样。  
当然，他们的确不该是这样。过于虔诚的信仰本身足以让人变得危险，何况再加上能力。万幸的是好大一番功夫之后，超人还是让一切恢复正轨了。

一件事有坏的一面，就也会有好的一面。  
波士顿上周的报导只热了几天功夫，却叫接下来Lois对Clark的态度大有改观；虽然Clark不清楚其中原委，但他实在颇感欣慰。  
而且加州超人宗教这整件事似乎都给了他不少新启发——比起试着做神，他觉得自己可能还是更适合去尝试人的生活：比如交一个像Lois这样的女友（当然他也只敢想想，不论Lois最近态度再怎么好），或者像他这么多年过的这样。  
保持现状当然要更轻松；只是有时候他会觉得不自在。他的身体里总会有那么一小块东西（他也不知道是什么，但它总是膈应着某处），时时刻刻都在提醒着他他的不同。

可能除了作为一个人，他也真的很需要当超人——超人是个很合适的位置，不是神，只是超人；他需要一种属于他自己的生存方式。

/


	5. Chapter 5

V.

Lex是在墓地里拿到那块可以实现愿望的石头的。或许是命运使然，或许是恰巧，一个厌倦生活平淡而闯入的五维生物大方地赠予了他。  
他的儿子Jerry White现在葬在那儿。尽管姓White，那其实是他和White夫人偷情生下的孩子。  
White夫妇之前也在那，甚至Perry知道另一个花圈是Lex送的。  
夫妇俩人或许都不是真正的哀悼者。White太太固然丧子，但此时此刻她丈夫的原谅对她来说更加重要。而Perry，他很清楚那压根不是他自己的儿子；有些友谊早已灰飞烟灭。  
可Lex自己算不算呢？

Lex Luthor的过去被他自己收拾得很干净。干净到大都会只剩下两种人，一种是完全不知情的人，另一种是知情也不会提起的人；这其中——古怪地——包括Perry White，丝毫不像那个在Lex的城市公然和他大唱反调、无时无刻不想揪出他什么把柄的那个White。Lex甚至不用花一分钱收买打点他。

事实很简单，因为Perry White正是一切的元凶。  
至少Lex是这么认为的；而很显然，一定程度上Perry也相信如此。那正是他对过往缄口不言的原因——Perry自知是个正义感过强的男人；尽管他一直把这当做优点，但那不代表他没有为它后悔过。  
年少时的Lex很瘦弱，一头红发因为营养不良呈现出枯萎的金色，胳膊上的伤疤总是新旧交叠；其中有他父母留下的，也有Suicide Slum的无名混混留下的。Perry长他好几岁，个子身材也都略壮一些；他从第一次见面就对那个默不作声的小男孩有一种天然的保护欲，他把那归咎于他的正义感。  
当Lex超乎年龄的聪明才智渐渐被发觉，那些保护欲有增无减。Perry自动自发地照顾起Lex，就像照顾自己的小弟弟。在男孩从家里逃出来无处可去的日子里，他陪他在街角过夜，用胳膊撑着纸箱或者塑料布给他遮风挡雨。而相对的，Lex总是蜷缩在他的庇护下、小声给他讲述新学到的东西，新读到的书本；还有那些听来的故事，和他的梦想。  
Lex Luthor从小就有很大的梦想。但那时Perry不会称他野心家；因为那时Lex描绘的梦想仍算得上单纯美好；直到比起梦想，Lex提及他父母的事越来越多。

那阵子Lex刚刚开始长胡子，他的个子拔高了，眼窝要比从前更深，鼻梁和颧骨给男孩的脸蛋撑起了点男人的模样；但他仍然瘦得像根竹竿，头发像一团干枯稻草。他的脑瓜已经让他几乎不用再受那些地痞流氓的苦，甚至有时还能反过来照顾Perry；但他躲不开也逃不掉的是他的父母。  
他的胳膊和背脊上仍然青紫交错，新痂旧痕如同是他的肤色一般。

“我不该有梦想吗，Perry？”  
    “没有梦想的才是傻瓜。”  
“你相信我会实现它们吗？”  
    “当然；你是我见过最聪明的人。”  
Lex似乎安心了；他沉默了一阵，才又缓缓开口：“你是对的，Perry。我也是对的，我值得更好的生活；错的是他们。……我得摆脱他们。”  
“没错。”Perry这么回答。

他当时并不知道他鼓励的到底是一个什么样的计划，因此也想象不出日后的自己因为这个回答后悔终生。他以为他只是在安慰他。

\-------------------

如果不是因为那块石头，Lex可能会在墓地呆得更久。通常他不会这样；只是今天他实在有点猝不及防：在得知截肢也没能阻止他的癌症扩散而被宣布了最后一年生命、以及他唯一的儿子过世后。

死亡。  
Lex还没想过他会这么早面对它。他一直都认为他和超人之间最终只能是你死我活，虽然超人并不杀人；但他没料到会是这样。  
他甚至开始想，如果他多少能对Jerry尽一些父亲的责任，或许至少他还会有个继承人——是的，他甚至想到 **停止和放弃** 他的事业交给继承人了。

但他最终没有。  
Jerry也从来都不是一个选择。

/


	6. Chapter 6

VI.

更早的时候，Lex曾经希望Jerry能让White夫妇不幸，那也是他最初勾引新婚的Mrs. White的初衷；但是当他站得更高，看到得更多，这些小事就变得越发微不足道。他有很长很长一段时间完全没有再去想过Jerry跟White一家。  
Lex Luthor不是没有仇恨过；只是他走出仇恨花得时间比任何人都短。  
当越来越多的资源聚集在他身边，当他越发清晰地意识到他自己的能力，他开始相信他的肩上背负着更重要的使命。  
至于他埋葬的过去，那都是为了公众形象和商业便利。

Luthor夫妇后来死于车祸。那是一个朴素不留痕迹的诡计，也是Lex第一次尝试：他盗用他们的账户买了大笔保险，设计了一场车祸送他们双双上了西天。跟着计划被一个普通家庭收养，然后只需等到18岁成年、便能继承那笔巨额赔偿金，开创他自己的事业。  
不错的计划。直到丧礼，一切都很完美。  
搞得Lex一度都要相信那就是一切的终结了。然后他可以重新开始；但事实是，这次初试完全就是个失败：他的养父母比他曾经的父母更加暴戾，不仅他身上的伤疤有增无减，连保险金也被这对贪婪的夫妇强行夺走；更有甚者，他险些死在他们手中。  
但这次失败至关重要。它让Lex在成年之前就深刻了解到一个道理：如果他想要真正的改变，他就需要对那些应被改变的东西拥有绝对的控制。这个道理让他终生受益。

但Perry显然不认为那是什么益处。也许Lex自己都不记得，但Perry见过他含泪的眼睛，他记忆中没有比那更加晦暗阴沉的绿色了，里面唯一清晰的是来自绝望的领悟，世上并无是非，只有强弱。  
Lex的继姐死后，红发男孩再也没有主动联系过他。

在Perry眼里，是那对残酷贪婪的夫妇和那些领悟毁了他亲如兄弟的男孩。然而追根溯源，当Lex对于很多事还会征询Perry的意见时，做错的那一个、Perry认为是他自己。  
Perry White是个正义感极强的人，他揭露犯罪从来不畏强权、也不惧怕威胁；他对他自己，则更加、更加无法姑息。从他迈入职业生涯开始，White撰写的文章永远直指Lex的背后动机和他的阴谋诡计、他无时无刻不想揪出他的什么把柄。他要揭发这个男人的罪行，他要挽回他的过错——他要把他绳之以法、他要亲手让他停下；他想带他回来。  
只是随着时间流逝，Lex站得越来越高，Perry看得到他自己的坚持也越发力不从心。最终支撑他的，常常是Lex本人。  
他知道Lex憎恶他，就像他知道Jerry不是他自己的儿子（他从来都不是，看看他蓬松的红发和他下巴尖尖的脸蛋）。是这份憎恶（虽然日渐稀薄、也许已经变成了冷漠），古怪地令Perry觉得自己仍有余力、尚能一搏。

可是Jerry的死还是让他精疲力尽了。  
他在墓地时甚至没有看到就在几步之遥的Lex。

Lex看到了他们；但他当时所想的只是他自己的生死。  
大限将至对人有着无以估量的影响，他们一反常态，袒露心声、诚挚悔过，甚至有些弃恶从善。

而Lex Luthor，他手握那块石头、许了一个愿望。  
那个愿望不是康复。

/


	7. Chapter 7

VII.

“Make Lex Luthor and Superman equals.”  
他没想到愿望是这么实现的。

浑身湿透、丧失力量的超人此刻就倒在Lex面前，拖着被海水浸得暗红的沉重披风，打捋的卷发黏着额头、咳呛着满口海腥，把Lexcorp总裁办公室雪亮的地板弄得一片狼藉。Lex看着他试图挣扎起身的模样，笨重得像一头被拖上岸的巨大海象。而这落难英雄狼狈的身后便是顶层办公室的整面落地窗，向下能够放眼他们的城市，向上则是无边无际的蔚蓝晴空。  
他们现在的确相等了；古怪地，Lex不想杀他，一点也不。  
他抓起那块红色石头猛击男人的头颅，在他高耸的颧骨上印下一大片淤紫。跟着他摘掉黑手套、取下机械义手，用还结着伤疤的残肢，像用拳头一样砸在超人脸上。断肢截面还没痊愈的缝口和薄薄一层新生的组织被他自己的尺骨戳得生疼，他的皮鞋和袖口沾上了腥臭的海水，西装肩肘全是褶皱，领口里面覆着一层汗。

Lex承认他从未这么痛快过，痛快得甚至希望时间凝固、停在此刻；但癌症的疼痛最终迫使他停了手，而超人则被Lexcorp的警卫提着披风扔出了大厦。  
Lex没能控制住跌坐进椅子里。他喘得像是刚刚结束一场性爱。

跟着很长一段时间，他陷入了思考。  
就像过度满足之后人们常常会陷于空虚，甚至开始怀疑之前的快乐是否真实。Lex也开始感到一些东西，像水泡冒出水面。他发现，他似乎是刚刚亲手殴打了超人一顿。然而实际上，他殴打的并不是什么超人；那只是一个普通人。  
他，Lex Luthor，一心想要击败和超越的，不是穿着红披风的普通人、徒有一副人高马大的身躯；他所目指的是拥有绝对力量、坚不可摧的超人，是那个人类完美的理型(“Idea”*)。他不得不反省自己因为这阵子的心烦意乱而太过局限于面前，几乎给他自己降了格。  
他刚刚没有杀他，那是个正确的决定。

\-------------------

Clark很久没这么狼狈过了，他不得不坐出租车回家。在家里等着他的是Lois，因为她母亲的病情盈得满眼泪水，一见到他就扑向他的怀里。  
这真的是他最近唯一一件还算顺心的事了。

晚上有那么一会Clark的思绪还停在下午。  
下午他换回Clark Kent的装束（他不得不那么做），又去了一次Lexcorp；这次连Luthor的影子都没见到就又被警卫提着领子扔出来了。他知道他得换个法子才能见他，毕竟现在他没法直接飞到他的办公室窗外了。失去力量真的麻烦得多，他甚至得坐地铁去报社。  
但他必须得再去一次，无论如何。找回力量的关键一定仍在Lex身上，……以及他觉得他需要去确认点什么。

Lex平常是个节制的人，有时候甚至脾气好得诡异，被人指着鼻子辱骂也能宠辱不惊——至少表面上。同时，Lex也是个深思熟虑的犯罪大师，他极少直接将自己暴露在任何行动中。  
但这次他一点也不像他自己。他不光打了他，还让他看到了那么多的愤怒、不甘、失望，甚至是绝望。Clark不知道是因为自己现在像个常人了，也许更容易体会到那些感情，还是因为Lex确实流露了什么。他还记得当时他问他为什么，Lex说：  
“那很简单，因为我恨你。”跟着又是一“拳”。  
哦，对了。另外古怪的地方是他的手。他甚至没留意他什么时候开始戴那只黑手套的；更想不到那下面是义肢。他没听说Lex最近碰上过事故？  
一定有哪里不对劲；Clark需要知道是哪儿不对。

最后是Martha的电话打断了一切，把他拽出沉思拖进真实生活的细枝末节里。Kent夫妇显然在新闻里看到他被丢出Lexcorp的事了，他们询问和叮嘱他，事无巨细。出乎Clark意料的是Martha塞进他行李箱里的戒指（是的，正如她所料，他上次回过家之后连行李箱都还没打开），他的母亲觉得她看到了爱情——在上次他和Lois一起回去的时候。  
天知道上个星期他还试着追求Diana。  
但也许这是个契机；至少他知道Diana行不通，不论对他还是对她。  
所以说比起总是追想他那个宇宙深处的老家，他真的可以再现实一点。  
至少Lois会给他做三明治。  
他真的可以为此结婚。

/

*Idea：柏拉图所谓的理型。


	8. Chapter 8

VIII.

Lex总是能恰逢其时地把所有事情搞糟。  
他正在跟Lois求婚！他刚打开戒指礼盒！&@$#!)*^…！！！

Lex的电话是打给Lois的，听上去有点莫名其妙，像是在问Lois对于给他写一本传记怎么看。Clark没忍住自己，在Lois挂电话之前把它抢到自己耳边，“Luthor?是Clark Kent，别挂！”  
“……肯特先生，你有十秒钟。”  
然后出于——应该是出于想要见到Luthor，找回他的力量或者至少发现什么线索，还有弄清楚Lex到底……到底是怎么回事，Clark告诉他石头在他手里（Thom帮忙弄到的），而见面是为了换取一个“真实的故事”……是的，他是这么说的，他说他想要Lex的生平故事或者什么，就在Lois刚刚拒绝为Luthor写传记十秒都不到；比捡起女士掉的手绢都要急迫。  
而Luthor答应了，不过只给他20分钟赶到Lexcorp——那意味着晚餐和求婚都要先放一放；不过Clark那时压根就没想起那些。

\-------------------

“先付我的‘报酬’——一个真实故事，不做记录、不公开。”  
Clark也不知道自己为什么一见面就提这个。它应该只是一个见面的借口；或者就算它是目的之一，它也不是主要的那个，主要的那个该是取回力量；但面对眼前的Luthor，Clark发现自己比任何时候都更像一个记者：他想知道答案，甚至超过他想拿回力量。  
这不光是前一天的暴力激发了他的愤怒和长久的迷惑；这次没有海水模糊视线，他看得清清楚楚：Luthor身上正在发生什么，或者已经发生了什么。他瘦了，短短几周？或者一个多月？他瘦了太多；尽管他的西装依然合身（肯定是新剪裁的）；还有那只裹着义肢的漆黑皮手套。

结果Lex完全不打算跟他公平交易。他拿两句话就打发了“真实故事”，比之前电视节目和新闻采访上的发言都短！可是Clark又不知道从何处追问；这真是他进行过的最自找苦吃的私人采访了。

“所以到底为什么，世界上最富有的男人会这么惧怕超人？”  
最后他的问题变成了这样。  
尽管如此质问，Clark不确定那到底是不是恐惧，他从未真正在Luthor眼里见过那种东西。他曾经一度觉得自己了解Lex：他知道他的能力、知道他的手段、知道他的一些生活习惯，甚至理解他的自负；但是关于他们之间的关系，他却永远也搞不明白为什么会这样。  
Lex自视高人一等，Clark也认为他比他周围的人都要出众。如果说有什么人能够真正地改变世界、创造奇迹，那必定是Lex Luthor——所以他不明白！假如、只要他们站在同一边——  
他真的不明白。

而Lex的回答一如既往，对话永远都死在同一条巷子里。  
Lex甚至还问他，超人这几天有扶老奶奶过马路吗？——是他亲手拿走了他的能力！他在问什么？！Clark只觉得怒火中烧。  
就像当他知道那些加州结社的崇拜者获得能力时的反感——只是直觉，没有细想；他甚至都没意识到Lex所谓的扶老奶奶过马路并不需要任何特殊能力。  
然而他的力量是他的一部分。  
所以他不明白Lex问的是什么；就像Lex也不明白他：没有他的能力，他甚至不知道自己会是谁。至少答案肯定不会单单是Clark Kent，那个几乎没坐过地铁却跑了大半个地球的记者。

可想而知最后关于“真实故事”，Clark只能算作无功而返。虽然他自己也说不好他期待的到底是哪种真实故事——Lexcorp的黑幕？Lex Luthor不为人知的过去？他对超人的真实想法？他唯一的收获就是知道Luthor确实病了——没有细节，Lex只承认他快要死了，因为他的“宝石”。  
“所以你想要同归于尽吗？！”  
从那儿开始对话就彻底变成吵架了；但Lex显然不吵架，他立刻就叫了警卫。要不是因为碰巧解开了Lex的“愿望魔咒”，他差点就要第三次被人提着扔出Lexcorp大厦了。  
虽然那真是碰得有些太巧了——Lex不仅主动告诉他关于那块实现愿望的“仙女石”，甚至还告诉他破解的方法：“如果我把愿望告诉超人，那这一切就都会失效。”  
“但如果我告诉了你，而超人从你这儿知道，这也许不算违反规则、我不知道。”Lex还补充说，几乎像是帮Clark打圆场。

不过Clark那会什么也没想了，他管不了那么多。当他重新感到“力量”在他体内的那一刻，其他的一切都不重要了。一出Lexcorp， **Clark Kent** 甚至顾不上周围的警卫和路人就直接消失在了他们面前。  
他太需要感受一下他自己的感觉了，超人一飞直上云霄。

俯瞰着大都会他才终于畅快地松了口气：他不是Clark Kent，他没办法 **只** 做一个 **人** 。  
他生来不同。

/


	9. Chapter 9

IX.

反派之间的套路总是那样，就因为Clark拒绝了痛揍Luthor一顿，那个当初大方赠礼的五维生物就大发雷霆地弄来了一堆麻烦——Luthor那时都已经昏过去了，打一个昏过去的人有什么意义？？？而且他都快要死了。  
……是的。超人又跑去找Lex了。他还记着那些没搞清楚的事；那些跟在他屁股后面追来的麻烦只是意外，他是想跟Lex谈谈的。只是没想到骚乱中Lex晕倒了。

赶回Lexcorp的时候，从大厦顶层的落地窗里Clark看到Lex还躺在地板上，Dr. Kelly正在他身边。他调整了一下视线确认Lex还活着，跟着就融了那块玻璃窗直接落进了Lex的办公室。

Kelly是Lex多年的私人医生，她大概比Lex要小上几岁；这会儿看起来对超人的造访十分不快，开口就指责他是来“幸灾乐祸”的。  
而Clark的思路停了一下——Lex的医生在旁边照顾他。超人又不会治病。他如果不是来幸灾乐祸的，那他来做什么？  
……他来当然是想确认Lex没事；因为刚才他昏倒了。  
可是刚才在这儿的是Clark Kent。  
所以超人在声称他不幸灾乐祸之后就乖乖闭了嘴。但他还站在那儿。他也不知道他在等什么，Lex不会这么快醒过来。他知道。

女医生回头看了他好几眼。  
最后她开口了，“你一点都没明白，是不是？”Clark知道他又把自己所有的问题都写在脸上了。  
“Lex是一步一步爬到他现在的位置的。这个过程……改变了他，”她用一种十分私人、十分女性地口吻说，“但这是他成功的代价。而你所做的那些‘了不起’的事，靠的都是你与生俱来的天赋。在这儿（她指了指Lex的办公室），并不是每个人都能够那么信任你的动机。”  
……  
“你以为当超人就容易吗？要回应所有人的期待并不是那么简单的事！”Clark几乎是立刻就进入了防御模式、在他过脑子之前就已经反唇相讥。他不知道是Kelly暗示的“他不需要付出”激发了这个模式，还是因为她那个口吻、那个态度——她肯定和Lex有过什么，超人觉得自己用鼻子都猜得出来。  
而且她现在对他肯定仍然还有着什么。  
“他有你是他的幸运，医生。”

Clark听得出自己口气里扎出来的讽刺。不管怎么样他决定还是先离开。

\-------------------

但“生病”这件事在他脑海里徘徊不去；还有Lex眼睛紧闭、平躺在雪白冰冷的地板上的模样。  
最后Clark决定去医院看看Lois的妈妈。她今天应该是有一场手术结束——在Lexcorp的资金资助下。  
不过非直系家属不能探视。Clark只好坐在楼道里。  
“生病”依然在他脑海里徘徊不去。

Lois从病房出来比他想象得要快；但其实他也不知道他坐了多久。  
她妈妈现在好多了，听说已经可以开口说话；还听Lois说了不少Clark的事。  
Clark一瞬间就想起来——他在这一瞬间才想起来，白天他和Lois求婚了。接着Lois告诉他她的爸爸对他评价很好，她的妈妈也喜欢他，她告诉他他们是怎么形容他的：“有礼貌，而且有个好的家庭背景”。

就在这句之后Clark喊了停。

他知道Lois要答应他了。但是这不对；Lois要答应的人不是他。  
他大多时候有礼貌，但他跟Lex说话的时候大多不怎么在乎礼貌——他不用脏话，但他知道怎么嘲讽，托Lex的福。  
他的家庭背景难说好坏，但绝不平常。虽然他有个平和的农场和一对温柔琐碎的父母，但他的家乡远在他们头顶星空的深处，那个地方已成历史，在地球上只有一个小小的投影。  
——他并不是说不高兴Lois答应他；他很高兴有人接受Clark Kent。  
……只是他希望得更多。

但Lois还是答应他了。  
是她捧着他的脸吻下去的，因为她觉得她知道、Clark Kent是个害羞的农场男孩。  
柔软的嘴唇印上来，带着淡淡的化妆品香气。Clark想起了Diana的吻。

/


	10. Chapter 10

X.

深夜。  
超人在Lexcorp的私人病房里找到了Lex。他就睡在病床上，周围都是医疗器械，但没有任何一样连接到他身上。  
可能他还不需要，或者那些东西都已经没用了。

不惊动警报系统进房间似乎向来都不是什么难事。有时候Clark觉得Lex对自己疏于防范；但是他的确不会用什么难看的手段偷袭——所以也可能Lex只是精于评估而不喜欢浪费资源。  
现在没有了那枚戒指，他都这么一路走到他的床边了。

病房里恒温舒适，Lex只盖着一条薄毯。他身上还穿着衬衫，不过领口和袖口都打开了，不像他一如既往的精英模样时那么笔挺，显得有些松垮。……或者可能是他又瘦了一点吧。  
超人调整了一下视线，从头到尾又把病床上的男人检查了一次。  
他还没有他想象得那么瘦，但他的身体在衰败；他看得到Lex的“癌症”——他进来的时候看了病房里他能找到的报告，他并不觉得他看到的是他见过的任何癌症，但他确实也没有什么别的名字可以叫那个——尤其是在他的右臂上。

超人伸手揭开了盖着那只手臂的毯子，Lex张开了眼睛。

\-------------------

“我不记得我的症状包括幻觉。你在这儿干什么？”Lex看起来不怎么惊讶；但从他的问题，显然他也没有期待过这次造访。  
超人没理他，开口反问道：“你还有多久？”  
Lex从鼻子里哼了一声，“怎么，要提前准备假期？”  
超人又没理他。  
所以Lex理所当然地伸手去按警报——只不过两道激光在他碰到警报的前半秒就把那玩意烧了个稀巴烂。连带殃及的还有他的真皮手套和义肢指尖。  
跟着超人的手握住了Lex的（假的那只），他好像都没怎么用力，机械就裹在皮革里面噼啪一片地被捏扁压碎了。Lex脑袋上青筋都爆出来了。

但超人的眼睛里还有红光闪烁，这强过所有开口的威胁。  
“你到底要什么。”Lex没有坐起来。手套和那团废铁都被扔到一边了，超人依旧紧靠病床微微俯在他上方，目光盯着他、在他身上逡巡。  
“Luthor，癌症是什么样的？”  
大都会的富豪抬了抬一边的眉毛，这问题显然问得没什么水准。  
“你瘦了，脸色也不好，你上次还昏倒了，”超人试着解释，他一边回忆一边观察，还伸手在Lex的颈子边上轻轻蹭了一下，又湿又凉。“你出了很多汗。”  
Lex翻了个白眼，“对。”他说。  
“我看得到‘那个’……它们在你的，”超人顿了一下，“血液、骨骼…和一部分内脏里。你接下来会怎么样？”  
“我可能会继续减重，可能会挨上高血压。‘它’在血里，那么一些内脏可能会被浸润继而病变；‘它’在骨骼里，那么也可能会发生骨质改变影响造血；在其它的内脏里，那要看具体情况。——总而言之，我会死。而这都是托你的福！”最后一句Lex没法让自己不咬牙切齿，因为他的聆听者（始作俑者，同时）居然装出一副忧心忡忡的模样皱起眉头来了！  
超人沉默了，眉头一直蹙着。

足足两分钟之后他才开口。  
“那么上次是你的最后一搏？所以你现在——是在等死了吗？”  
Lex猛地一推床板弹坐了起来。  
断肢撑着他的身体，他用另一只手攥住超人的领口揪着他——他想要把这个男人提到自己跟前说话；但是对方岿然不动，他的手臂青筋暴起、也只是带得他自己的身体被拉向了那具钢铁之躯。但Lex不在乎，他的后槽牙硌得咯吱响。  
“如果你以为这就会完，你想多了。——我不会让你逍遥的、就算所有人都被你蒙蔽，我也会让他们看见，你这个自负的外星混蛋！我向你保证，你可以安心等着那一天！”  
超人眼睛都没眨过，似乎依旧是方才的表情、介于淡漠、克制和坚忍之间；除了他的眉头松了一点、鼻翼轻轻扇了一下。Lex的呼吸闻起来和他的“保证”是同样的怒火。  
跟着他的肩膀和手臂动了，钢钳般的手一只捏上了Lex的肩膀，没有推开但牢牢地固定住他；另一只扣住Lex的后脑，然后超人的嘴唇封住了他的。  
Lex毫不惜力地咬了下去。

/


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告！本章有肉，含有肢体残缺（截肢）情节 ，强迫性行为情节

XI.

当然，他伤不到超人丝毫。  
Clark甚至觉得那有点像一个热情过头的回吻，除了其中的满腔怒火，和Lex牙龈周围一丝淡淡的血腥。  
他用舌头把那些血腥味涂进Lex的口腔更里面、四下抹开，同时享受着对方舌头的“柔软”推拒；他抵挡得越是奋力，他就越是满口甜津。只要含住那根舌头轻轻一吸，就能吮上一大口来，而他手掌下的身体也会跟着一阵肌肉僵硬。  
等抬起头看到Lex的嘴唇现在不光是红润了不少，甚至青紫了一点，他松开了捏着他肩膀的手，用拇指轻轻碰了碰那片淤伤。Lex的嘴唇在打颤，他知道他是在骂他，但他喘气的声音太大了，而吐字又太模糊，在破旧风箱似的肺音里断断续续的，Clark这会根本懒得仔细分辨。  
他又一次低下头去。

这次超人轻柔了很多，扣住Lex头部的手掌改为了捧着，食指和中指浅浅地按在对方后脑和后颈交接处的小片凹陷里，摩挲搓揉着那片柔软的皮肤。而Lex的左手仍紧紧攥着他胸口的衣服，拳头上四个凸出的骨节和他另一边的断肢一起顶着他的胸膛。Clark觉得他一定能感觉得到自己的心跳，它现在正像雷声一样轰鸣。  
作为交换，他“轻轻地”扯开Lex的衬衫，手掌也盖上他的胸口，享受着深吻里把这个男人的心跳覆在自己掌心的感觉。

Lex的挣扎和咒骂随着时间的推移和体力的消磨迅速地减弱，病房里渐渐只剩下了喘息和潮湿亲吻的声音，仿佛一对真正的情人沉浸在亲昵中。超人半俯在病床边的昏暗身影一点点压低下去，一声窸窣是他的披风从背后滑落肩头。

Clark什么也没在想。  
他把Lex的裤子扔到旁边的时候，甚至都没多看一眼男人丝毫没有体毛的下体；就像中邪似的，他只是一心一意地、想对这个男人做点什么。可能是伤害他，也可能不是；他想做点能够取得他注意力的事。  
并不是说Lex Luthor没有把注意力放在他身上，Lex总是把过多的注意力放在他身上。Clark搬开他的两条腿，现在他用手掌都可以握住他的小腿，那可真是瘦得都快没有肉了。他在意的是Lex生病的事和他最近那些古怪的反常——特别是他摘了义手揍他的那次；一种不快的直觉让Clark几乎把那个和最后的晚餐联系到了一块。他又用手弄了弄Lex的东西、格外小心地；但它没有反应。  
通常来说，超人总是后行动的那个，他需要等到Lex弄出点什么乱子才能响应；总不能平白无故跑去找人麻烦。但这次Clark觉得他有必要改变一下策略：他要主动做点什么、推动一下最近这些事，好让Lex不要因为病了就这么把事情都放弃掉——他还有那么多东西不明白。Luthor的能力从来不是问题，所以问题一定出在他的态度上。所以那正是他现在决定纠正的。  
Clark试着换了几个地方，乳尖、小腹、腰侧、肚脐。Lex挣扎躲避的幅度不是太大，他体力有限；超人只需要盖住他的嘴巴。最后Luthor大概是真的精疲力尽了，即便衣服只剩下衬衫挂在肩上，胸口两粒肿硬地立着，一双腿被人拉扯之后敞开了私处，而超人正检视着这一切；这都没能鼓励他突破极限继续抵抗。他的口鼻在超人手掌下面粗重地喷着热气，小腹和胸口也起伏得厉害。  
他恐怕是不得不学着放任对方的动作了。Lex甚至容忍了试探他身后入口的手指；只用憎恶和嫌弃的眼神狠狠瞪视始作俑者。但Clark有点喜欢他反射性地用腿夹住自己手腕时的感觉。

那之后Lex的反抗总共只短暂地复辟了两波。一次是在他把身体卡进他腿间的时候，那次Clark是花了一会功夫才意识到，那可能是因为对方感觉到他勃起了。另一次是他进入的时候，Lex与其说是反抗不如说是反射，他的两条腿蹬动得厉害，Clark不得不用双手按住男人的腰胯——拇指卡进骼前上棘下方，手掌和四指扳住他的臀部。甚至他的脸上也挨了好几下，包括拳头和断肢的。  
超人在完全进入之后才松开双手去制止Lex乱挥的两臂。他用右手攥住他的左手，用左手包住断肢。他能感觉到截肢创面的新生组织贴着他的掌心，有些不平整，但是柔嫩异常。他没准最近还做过残端修整。

他开始挪动之后一直抽插得很慢，这给他大量的时间研究Lex的表情、他的心跳和呼吸、还有他浑身肌肉的每个收张。他能同时感觉到他对自己身体的、和对Lex身体（以及情感，甚至）的完美把控，这几乎开始让他沉迷其中了。那些裹在阴茎上的痉挛和蠕动带来的一串串微麻快感则是额外的福利，让这场占有变成名副其实的享受。

如果不是Lex的脸上骤然一阵狰狞、身子也抽搐起来，Clark可能难以察觉他已经忘我在时间里了。很快他发现他不能掌握的是Lex身体里的“那个”——癌性疼痛让Lex比被他打开身体时反应还要剧烈，——或者也可能现在两者兼有。  
安静了好一阵子的男人甚至呻吟出声，汗水从他的鼻梁两侧往下滑，像眼泪一样。然而从他的肌肉和肢体反应、Clark分辨不出他疼痛的位置，他也不知道他是否神智清醒——他试着问他了，可他的回答只有关于疼痛的只言片语，甚至连不成句；但他的括约肌却越来越紧张，抽搐着、咀嚼般地啃咬亘在它主人体内的外来器官。  
Clark开始慌神了，快感像火星一样顺着他的脊骨不断往脑子里窜，但视网膜上Lex在痛苦中徒劳挣扎的画面刺得他眼角酸疼。他惊慌地捧住他的脸，捞起披风和用手指擦拭男人脸上的汗水，他弯着腰用嘴唇吻他的前额和翼点上薄薄的皮肤，叫着他的名字想要试着抽身出来。

紧接着他射了。  
那声焦急的呼唤彻底被拉扯成了高潮的呻吟；他停下了抽撤的动作，浑身的肌肉都绷紧了。  
刺麻的快感在他背脊上辐射般地炸开，让他几乎错觉他的背上张开了翅膀。  
Lex被他死死钉在身下、虚弱地微微张着嘴，活像一条濒死的鱼。

\-------------------

Clark替Lex按了呼叫器之后就狼狈地逃离了。那时Lex的疼痛似乎有所好转，但是还没停止。  
几分钟后他躲进自己的公寓锁死大门，扯下身上汗湿的衣服，又惊又怕就好像刚从一个甜腻的噩梦中醒来。

接下来他担忧了一天气恼了一天，Lexcorp没有任何新闻——没有Lex的新活动，但也没宣布出什么死讯。Clark觉得他应该没事了，毕竟那天他跟他说叫他安心等着好看；而Lex是个言出必行的人。哪怕是起死回生或者更荒唐的，只要Lex说过，还没有他做不到的。  
可他经过大厦甚至不敢停下窥视片刻。

他最后约了Lois出来吃饭；……她都答应他的求婚了。Clark Kent总要继续生活。  
Lois今天红裙白鞋，肩上搭着她的同事们从来无法在这个职业女性身上看到的华丽皮草，乌黑蓬松的头发衬得她皮肤雪白、每个笑容都熠熠生辉。幸福仿佛带着香气一般萦绕在她身边。  
他看她看得都出神了。  
——但那不是Lois正愉快取笑的那种出神。厚厚的眼镜片背后，Clark的眼前闪过的是前夜Lex苍白扭曲的脸，他被冷汗浸透的衬衫褶皱，不断收缩的瞳孔，他嘶哑的呻吟，那一段绝望挥舞的残肢。  
他想起那个男人曾经志得意满的时候，一身漆黑笔挺的西装站在他跟前，向他伸出右手，苍白的手指上绿光流转的戒指逼得他在他面前下跪。

有那么一会，Clark几乎觉得他要藏不住超人的秘密了。

/


	12. Chapter 12

XII.

“开玩笑的吧？还没定下婚礼日期？？？”  
午饭前Jimmy的嗓门和表情都让这件事看起来很严重；虽然过去两天Clark压根都没怎么想这个。好在Lois的不知哪个婶婶最近一直在鼓吹订婚时间更长的好处，现在这个问题Lois应付起来是专家了。他则帮他们推开编辑部的门，  
——嘭、嘭嘭！

Clark差点在漫天的玫瑰花瓣和彩条亮片里跳起来。  
办公室里挂着彩带横幅和气球（都是粉色和红色的）；横幅上的字是“祝贺Lois和Clark！”所有人都在鼓掌，到处是笑声，甚至Perry都拿着一个刚刚放过的礼花筒。  
跟着各式的祝福、问候和玩笑像潮水一样扑了过来，分开了他和Lois。女同事们围着Lois一片娇声笑语，男人们则聚到他身边，一边继续半是玩笑地祝贺，一边着手给派对拉开帷幕。

不过比起订婚、婚礼和Clark未来的打算，男人们的话题总是更容易滑向不相干的实事。甚至在第一瓶酒打开之前，就人提到了Lex和Lexcorp，然后他们的话题就无可避免地全都集中了过去；Clark有点失望，他原以为派对可以让他忘掉这些，哪怕就几小时；可他又忍不住侧耳去听。  
今天上午是Lexcorp最新飞行器Lex-Wing X-27的试飞仪式，Lex Luthor前一天便宣布了他将亲自作为试飞飞行员；而人们的议论则集中在前一阵子流出Lexcorp的谣传中：Lex Luthor身患绝症；以及这次试飞是否他的无声辟谣。  
不过议论并不妨碍他们手头的庆祝，很快一切准备就绪，欢呼声再起；香槟的木塞嘭地飞出去，泡沫沸腾的声音里Clark被倒上了第一杯酒；上午被派去采访试飞仪式的Keith刚巧回来。

据说新型Lex-Wing看起来很不错，上午他们宣称这架飞行器将打破人类目前最快的记录。至于Lex Luthor，长眼睛的人都看得出他瘦了很多；但精神不错。试飞仪式上他的私人医生Dr. Kelly也在场——当然有记者问到那个谣言，Luthor显然有所准备。不过他的回答模棱两可，既没有肯定他患了什么疾病，也没有明言否认那些谣言。他说，没有经过彻底的检查和他的医生许可，他是不会坐进驾驶舱的。而Kelly也表态证明了Luthor的身体对于这次试飞完全承担得住，她甚至说，他还能再瘦几磅。  
Clark嗤之以鼻。  
而与Luthor同行的领航员是Nick Buxton，做过一些业内调查的人都会知道这个男人是最佳选择；他本人则说对于能够和Lex-Wing的开发者共同完成试飞兴奋不已。  
如果不是半小时后的电视新闻（这是编辑部里的新闻屏幕总是开着的坏处，和好处），明早见报的大概也就是这样一篇不偏不倚的报道了。

_“试飞领航员Nicholas Buxton目前已经获救，他在加勒比海上空便被飞行员强制弹出了机舱。_  
_根据Buxton的证词及Lexcorp试飞小组的测算，Lex-Wing X-27的坠毁地点可能位于利马北部约200英里的安第斯山脉中。秘鲁政府已经派出搜救直升机，联邦航空管理局也被要求介入调查。”_

办公室一片哗然；Keith更是不敢相信。

领航员被提前弹出机舱的事实让Lois立即皱眉起了疑，跟着灵光一现地、上周Lex那通关于传记的电话突然闪过了她的脑海。她不敢置信地掩住嘴巴抽了口气——如果不是那通电话，她死也不会往那个方向猜测的。  
又惊又疑，Lois立即想要问问Clark的意见，那通电话时他也在场；而他之后还单独见过Luthor。然而转过身环顾，她却发现刚刚还在身边的男人转眼已经不知所踪了。

\-------------------

超人是第一个找到并抵达坠机点的。  
烧焦的树枝和飞机残骸遍布山脊侧面，Clark吹散烟雾、顺着焦痕一路翻开那些变形的金属，直到他找到驾驶员座椅。它还半欠在座舱里，从未被弹出。在那下面，他找到了Lex的义肢；和上次他捏碎的那只一模一样。Clark把那只“手”捡起来，转过身对着日光。它损坏得很严重，……上面还有血迹。  
这时超人才真正站直身体回过头，回望他刚才过来时徒手拆出的那条“小路”，以及沿路散布的焦黑血迹跟人体残骸。  
而这整整一个山头的焦痕，……代表这架飞机坠毁时的速度。Clark发现他还能冷静地分析：Lex-Wing并不是坠机堕落于此的；实际上，它应该是直直撞向山头的；其间从未减速。

山脊凛冽的寒风掀着超人鲜红的披风翻飞，他站在焦臭的遗骸中间，安静得像一尊雕像——一尊神明的雕像：刀刻斧凿的每一根线条里都写着力量，正义和不朽，高耸于天地之间，却丝毫改变不了它周围的炼狱。

/


	13. Chapter 13

XIII.

Jonathan Kent和Perry White一起坐在电视跟前；Jonathan是特地过来大都会的，为了Lois和Clark。  
刚刚结束的新闻里是对早上哀悼的回顾：人群天亮之前就已经在Lexcorp大厦门前聚集，当平日大厦的开放时间来临，哀悼的队伍排出了12个街区之长；这一天，达官显贵和码头工人站在同一条队伍。  
_“Lex Luthor的庞大遗产正是大都会，以此为家的人们为他献上最后的敬意。”_

Perry狠狠把烟头按灭在他手边，“我不敢相信Newstimes居然会这么报导这件事。难道大都会就只有Lex Luthor做过事吗？”  
Jonathan则要比这个调查记者出身的总编温和得多，至少在对于死人的事情上；他试着拍了拍Perry的肩膀，“Clark跟我聊天，他跟我说Luthor不是什么善类；但他也确实提供了成千上万的工作，让人养家糊口……。老百姓都是平凡人，他们不会忘记这些，尤其是曾经那些困难时期。”  
Perry把手里的新闻时报扔到沙发一边。  
“这就是问题所在。Luthor利用的是人们自己的意志，……”

电视上的广告档一结束，下面的节目依然是关于Luthor之死。

\-------------------

这档嘉宾作客栏目探讨的是Luthor假死的可能性。除了空想和猜测，他们甚至邀请到了一个汉堡店的年轻人，那小伙坚持说自己在出事之后见过Luthor，他在他的柜台买了双层吉士汉堡和洋葱圈。

“我不相信这个。”Clark立即断言。Lex从不吃那些垃圾，而且 **他死了** 。  
他说完才发现自己又在其它对话里突然把注意力转移到那些无处不在的Luthor之死节目上了；同事Max原本的话题完全被他打断了。好在这是最近的热门话题，人们总是不介意讨论。Max接受了他的道歉，跟着若有所思地抽了一叠报纸出来，三两下翻到那份Whisper、把大标题那页递给Clark——  
_“专家猜测：超人帮助Luthor制造假死”_  
跟着Clark该死地发现他又一句话都没说完就这么消失在普通朋友面前了。

但他真是受够了；这些胡言乱语，他有什么动机这么做？！——哦当然，他有的是动机去阻止Lex的自——……——Lex的死。  
超人冲进Whisper的编辑部，一只手攥着报纸，一只手险些把他们的总编拎起来质问。  
虽然只是险些，但实际发生的也不比那好到哪去——他穿着红披风在跟这个倒霉编辑理论新闻真实性问题，而且他最后居然哑口无言了。  
当然，那并不是因为新闻真实性，这点他当然是对的，没有人比他更清楚真实情况。他哑口无言的是关于报纸本身。  
“Whisper是份小报纸，比不上星球日报或者星报总是刊登那些个大新闻；但我们吃的是同一碗饭——我们得卖报纸！……对，你说得没错，你有什么动机跟我们没关系、我们这么写的确是纯粹在利用你们这些新闻人物，为我们自己谋利。但是那些所谓的正规刊物，它们所做的也是一样的事情！”  
要是Lois在这儿，这争吵肯定不会就这么结束在这；Clark知道他转移话题了。……但他就是突然就找不到他的话了。  
……超人的动机跟他们没关系。他们只是谋生而已。  
而这个城市里的几百万人口，谁不是谋生呢；超人的动机能有多重要。  
是Luthor不惜手段地不停追问和质疑他的动机让他一度以为，人们可能真的关心那个。

然而也只有Luthor。  
现在，这只是他自己的问题了。或者可能本该如此——他为什么要当超人？  
他想做对的事，他相信他的力量能为这儿的人带来更多；或是因为除了Clark Kent，他也需要做他自己，做那个外星人。  
如果他能说得清，……他也没有机会告诉Lex了。

Clark回到他的公寓里。  
电视一直开着，Newsmakers的这一期专访仍旧是Luthor之死，毫无意外。

/


	14. Chapter 14

XIV.

_“人类尽一切可能去抗争和推迟死亡，但是最终，它仍是我们所有人的终结。无论强壮与否，权力大小。——上个星期，死亡带走了亿万身家的实业家Lex Luthor。然而即使是死后，他仍旧影响着成千上万人。除去给Lexcorp和股市来带的动荡之外，他也动摇了很多人的内心。一些人仍然无法接受他的死亡，以至于各种各样关于他是否确实死了的质疑浮出水面。_  
_我是Catherine Grant。今晚Newsmakers将带大家一起探寻Lex Luthor孤独的死亡之旅背后的真相。”_

Clark还穿着红披风，他倒进沙发，把视线的焦点慢慢对齐到电视屏幕上。

_“在这次试飞之前，Lex Luthor已经走在死亡的路上。他被诊断出一种罕有的放射性中毒导致的癌症，并被他的私人医生宣判了最后一年生命。这一切都让这场死亡之旅更具戏剧性，而它背后的导演，是否Lex Luthor本人？一个如日中天的成功者是否有动机这么做？我们是否如我们以为的那样，了解这个亿万富翁？”_

Newsmakers是个不错的新闻调查节目，Clark一直都知道。  
他们接着花了不少篇幅跟观众们回顾了大实业家的一生，包括他极力掩盖的贫民出身，传言中的童年遭遇，以及Lexcorp的建立和它的崛起。几乎像一部鸿篇巨制的电影预告，尤其是他个人和企业成就的那部分，他们毫不吝啬地用上最夸张华丽的效果渲染他的科学成就，和Lexcorp短短数十年间在大都会筑起的丛林般的高楼大厦。  
然而所有这些故事现在看起来都有些陌生遥远。

“精彩”回顾之后，他们进入了访问Lex身边人们的环节，几张熟悉面孔之后，画面被切换到了Dr. Kelly，这一段剪辑Clark曾在之前的新闻里看到过。Lex刚刚出事不久后她就被一群记者拦截住过一次；大概是当时没有准备，镜头里她看起来好像一下子苍老了十岁，疲惫又气愤。  
“Lex绝对不会自杀！他绝不会放弃自己！……”她猛地推了一把成簇挤过来的话筒，嘶哑地吼道。上次的新闻只播出了这句话；而这个节目似乎增加了剪辑、更加完整地重播了那个场面。晃动的镜头仍然对着她聚焦，周围还有记者争相提问的杂音。这个女人用手撑住额头，但再也说不出一句完整的话来，泪水不断滑过她颤抖的嘴角。

电视的声音和画面在Clark脑海里渐渐都退到了边缘，他眼前浮现的是安第斯山脊上的那片焦土。他记得他拾起那只义手，然后转过身。飞机的残骸之中遍布支离破碎不成人形的尸骸碎块。  
他几乎本能地怀疑起那些根本没法辨认的碎块是不是Lex。  
之后他就站在那里一动不动，像是守护什么一般、直到秘鲁的搜救直升机轰鸣抵达。  
他帮那些救援人员提起飞机残骸、搬开折断的树木；一言不发地看着他们从一片焦黑中一点点收集尸体碎片。他耐心地等着他们把所有的人体残留都收进一个裹尸袋，然后亲手把那袋“东西”送回大都会的中央情报分部。  
Captain Sawyer雷厉风行一如既往，手续齐全之后她立刻从Dr. Kelly那儿带走了全套Lex Luthor的个人医疗记录。超人则一直抱着双臂站在中央情报分部的办公室里等待，他的脸上没有一点表情，像一个真正的外星人、无法交流。没有人胆敢叫他离开。  
直到检验报告出来。

遗骸骨骼被辨认出是来自一个5尺9英寸到5尺10英寸左右身高的男子，而DNA，则完美地附和Dr. Kelly提供的记录。

\-------------------

Clark想起那天晚上，在他吻他之前。

_“如果你以为这就会完，你想多了。——我不会让你逍遥的、就算所有人都被你蒙蔽，我也会让他们看见，你这个自负的外星混蛋！我向你保证，你可以安心等着那一天！”_

他曾经以为他得到的是某种保证——保证Lex不会死，不会离开；会想尽一切办法、不惜一切手段继续和他做对。他那时是那么确信，以至于脑袋一轻就吻了他；哪怕他已经亲眼见证Lex的身体情况。  
但他那时依然相信；因为Lex是个能够创造奇迹的人。他知道他能，尤其是为了他。

但他现在不那么肯定了。……可能Lex说的，——也许，只是要报复他。  
可他自己的死对超人来说算得上什么样的报复呢？Clark想不明白。只是他的确感到被报复了，甚至比被氪石伤害还要更严重地。

Clark想起大学时候他旁听的几节哲学课。关于人类质问他们自己，在命定的死亡面前、他们生存的意义到底何在。他记得他被那些伟大思考者对他们自己的剖析以及使命感折服，赞叹他们的智慧。  
然而对于不朽的生命，生存的意义又是什么样的呢？  
Clark竟然从没停下来真正问过他自己。发问的那个是Lex Luthor。甚至可能是在Clark第一天披上红披风的那天就开始了。  
他高声质问他的动机，质疑他的伦理和价值观。没有一个问题Clark在那时能够回答；Kent夫妇教给他的足以令其它人类、甚至他自己信服，但他没法用他真正的身份回答——一个既不是Clark Kent，也不是Kal-El的身份。  
而是两者兼有。所以如果他继续割裂这两个自我，那他仍然没法回答Lex。  
Clark发现这个本该是他自己孤立无援的问题上，他几乎将Lex视作共同的探寻者了——比起回答他自己，他同样想要回答Lex。  
不过现在这不可能了。  
人类的生命脆弱、短暂。即使是Lex Luthor，也创造不了奇迹。

下班之后Clark拨通了Lois的电话，约她出来一起吃点东西。他想跟她定下婚礼日子，顺便告诉未婚妻他的秘密；他不打算再掩藏了。  
在Lois短暂的人类生涯里，他已经浪费了足够多的时间。而现在他即将结婚、拥有家庭，他需要这个家庭既属于Clark Kent，也属于Kal-El。  
他把这个决定看作是Lex给他的最后的教训；虽然他本期望他能带给他更多——是的，现在他不会再否认那种期望了。

/END


	15. Chapter 15

Epilog.

数月之后。  
大都会的电力系统完全瘫痪已经数天，城市陷入一片黑暗和混乱之中，而超人不知所踪；一场一切都仍无头绪的城市危机。  
机场上空，Lexcorp的直升机如期而至。

公司继承人抵达大都会的消息显然是被有意放出的，尽管飞机的主人没有宣布过任何官方消息——他可能是在假装低调。但是没有人在乎，他们一如既往地，比起救世主的动机，只是需要一个救世主。市民们聚集在机场，目光紧紧胶着在降落的飞机上。

随着机舱门的打开，人群中的噪声蓦地暴涨、几乎压过了螺旋桨的轰鸣——头一个跳下直升机的是个身穿白西装、敞着灰风衣的红发男人。气流掀得他亮色的卷发在额前乱飞，露出下面那双绿眼睛。  
也许他的模样太过年轻、举止也不够沉稳，但那双眼睛。那双一模一样的眼睛——智慧、自负、野心、和决意；以及跃跃欲试，如同跳动的火焰。

“就是那个人吗？”  
“我是听一个警察局的朋友说的，肯定错不了。”  
“星报说那是Jr.， 一定是那个年轻的！”  
“没错、一定是他、看他的样子，他们那么像！”  
“天啊、但他还是个孩子，他能做什么？”  
“的确，他看起来也有点太年轻了…说真的，他有25岁吗？”  
“但是我们需要一切帮助、……至少他拥有Lexcorp。”

就在机场，年轻的Lex Luthor Jr.在大都会发表了他的第一次演讲。他说话响亮，年轻健康，目光坚定，自信非凡——不过多少有一点紧张；他的英语带着浓重的澳洲口音。

_“希望大家能够原谅，我讲话的时候可能、会有些磕绊… 我此前的生活都是在澳大利亚乡下度过的，……我还在适应、第一次见这么多人、聚在同一个地方…更别说在这么多人面前讲话了。_  
_但我还是希望你们知道，…我真的非常高兴，能够最终亲身来到——大都会，这个城市。它对我的父亲意味着太多太多。他的过世影响了很多人、…Lexcorp，我，以及你们；但哀悼总会过去，太阳照常升起。_  
_我知道我父亲从未希望过结束，他希望我们能够继续——继续生活，继续奋斗、继续建造…这个城市，把这里变成一个能够让我们的下一代生活得更好的地方，……a city of tomorrow。而我现在来到这里，就是为了见证他的愿望实现。_  
_我曾经被告知，大都会是一个历经灾难的城市，尤其是在最近，大难之后经济动荡、人们失业。……不论Lexcorp对这些是否应当负责，我都希望能够弥补这些损失。我将用父亲引以为自豪的遗产，和你们一起，令大都会重生。而后重建，而后她将空前强盛，超过曾经的任何以往！_  
_**我们** 将会一起，驱散黑暗！”_

抑扬顿挫的话音透过扩音器响彻机场大厅，与此同时，一片漆黑的城市中心、Lexcorp大厦的底楼突然间在几个闪烁之后恢复了灯光，跟着大厦外立的整面玻璃墙都开始随着电力恢复层层点亮，如同一束直冲云霄的光柱、直到演讲的最后一幕、红发年轻人微微扬起下巴的自信笑脸、被清楚地投映在整个建筑物巨大的屏幕上。  
一面愚蠢、毫无品味而恢弘巨大的广告，却在这个漆黑的夜晚让人群掀翻了惊喜的狂潮，希望的欢呼雷动。Lexcorp年轻继承人充满魄力的号召和Lexcorp已经率先恢复的电力无疑鼓舞了所有人，他们毫不犹豫便相信了，相信这位年轻领袖能够和他们一起，亲手拯救大都会于这场危难。这几乎令人想起那个开拓世界、倾覆信仰的光辉时代、文艺复兴：人们的目光和希望——哪怕仅此一刻，正从他们所信奉的高高在上的神明、回归到他们自己，和他们所创造的城市身上。

彼时Clark还不知道，他曾经以为得到过的那个保证，已经在他所安居和保护的城市里被兑现了。  
毕竟Lex Luthor对他言出必行；哪怕是要死而复生，创造奇迹。

/Epilog. End


End file.
